Sirius100 Drabbles
by Desiqtie
Summary: AU. Set of 4 drabbles I wrote in response to the Sirius100 prompt contest. The prompts were blood, snow, and murder. My four drabbles, in order: Ice Cream, Guilty, Injured, and Dead. They're sort-of set in the One Wish-verse, meaning girl!HP & alive MWPPL
1. Drabbles 1 through 4

Summary: Set of four drabbles I wrote for the Sirius100 prompt contest. Prompts were: Snow, Murder, and Blood. The first three could easily fit into the One Wish universe…the last one…well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because it is obviously the property of JKR and associates. I make no profit off of any of this…it's just for my own personal amusement.

* * *

1. 

Title: Ice Cream

Drabble: Snow

Word Count: 100 words exactly, YAY!

Rated: G, for Fluff.

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry), alive Marauders and Lily not canon compliant!

00000**  
**

**The bouncy, dark-haired, two-year old gazed around in awe at the snow-covered garden. She wriggled in Sirius' arms, squirming to be let down. The Marauders and Lily watched amused as Maria experimentally grabbed a fistful of snow. Sirius broke into barking laughter when Maria shrieked and shook the cold snow off of her hand. Maria beamed in response to Sirius' laughter, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to a snow-bank. Then she pointed, "Look Sirius! Lookit all the ice-cream!" She gazed back at her parents, who were also laughing, and excitedly asked, "Daddy! Can we have ice-cream for breakfast?"**

* * *

2. 

Title: Guilty

Prompt: Murder

Word Count: 111 words (Just a little bit over...)

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry) & Sirius that has never been to Azkaban not canon compliant! This one's set soon after the end of Maria's first year... (This one is my least favorite of the four…)

00000

**Maria and Sirius lay side by side on the Hogwarts lawn, gazing up at the starry sky.**

**"Can I ask you a question, Sirius?"**

**"Mmm."**

**"Have you ever murdered someone?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you feel guilty?"**

**"He was trying to rape a Muggle girl. She had green eyes."**

**"You didn't answer my question."**

**"No, I don't feel guilty."**

"**I murdered Professor Quirrell – with my bare hands."**

"**I know. I was part of the team that investigated his death."**

"**I don't feel guilty."**

**They lay silently on the grassy lawn - Maria with her head on his chest, Sirius with his arms wrapped tightly around her – and gazed up at the starry sky.**

* * *

3. 

Title: Injured

Prompt: Blood

Word Count: 124...went over, again :-(!

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry) & flustered, non-Azkaban Sirius not canon compliant! Set seven years after previous drabble.

00000

**"SIRIUS!" Startled, Sirius jumped in fright and swore as he stubbed his toe. "SIRIUS!" He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and hobbled out of the bathroom.**

**"Maria? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" Panicked, he verified the lack of intruders, and then began to search her for injuries.**

**Sniffling, the eighteen old lifted up her knee and pointed, "I tripped. Look! It hurts and I'm bleeding!" Sirius gazed dumbfounded at the single droplet of blood on the young woman's knee.**

**Then he growled, "You made me panic and rush all the way down here…because you SKINNED YOUR KNEE?"**

**Maria gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Actually, I just wanted to see you all half-naked and wet from the shower."**

* * *

4. 

Title: Dead

Prompt: Blood/Snow/Murder

Word Count: 100 words exactly...I am on a roll!

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry), non-Azkaban Sirius, and lots of angst. Set seven years after Blood drabble. Even though this is the most angst-filled…it's my favorite.

00000

**The crimson blood haloed about her head. Her pitch-black hair a stark contrast to the white snow upon which she lay. Sirius dropped to his knees and picked up a pale, cold hand. He slowly turned it over and traced the black skull and snake burned into the soft skin of her arm. He used his other hand to gently pull the bone-white mask off of her face. Her brilliant green eyes gazed sightlessly at him – devoid of the sparkling laughter he once adored. Devastated, he gazed silently at the face of the woman he loved, the woman he murdered.**

* * *

AN: Please review.

* * *


	2. Author's Note on Revision

**69 reviews, 51 C2s, 108 favorites, 92 alerts and about 36K words! **Thank you so much to everyone who's read and enjoyed One Wish and all the associated side stories! Before I started One Wish, I was trying to find some girl!Harry/Sirius stories...but there weren't any! So, I decided to write my own and that's how the One Wish universe started...

Loads of ideas clogged my head for a long time, but I didn't get the courage to post until Sept 2007. I started out hoping I'd be able to finish the whole thing up within a few months and then I wouldn't have all the little plot bunnies bouncing around in my head. Of course, real life happened, as it usually does. Real life isn't any less hectic, in fact it's probably more hectic but it's now almost Sept 2009, and the bunnies haven't stopped bouncing around. Recently, I started trying to work through the bits and pieces I have semi finished and I realized because the stories been in the process of being written for so long, it's gotten quite disjointed.

So, in order to make it a bit less confusing...and a bit more coherent...and a bit easier for me to finish...:-D!...I've decided to revise the whole series. I'm going to be posting the newly edited older bits, with the new parts inserted in between, all in chronological order in a chaptered story format. (Instead of the piecemeal way it's posted currently.)

As of right now, I think I'm going to split the series into two parts: the first will be the _One Wish Prequel_, and will cover the OWverse prior to January 18, 1997 and the second will be _One Wish_, covering everything from January 18, 1997 onwards.

So, to everyone who's been asking if One Wish is abandoned, the answer is definitely not! And I really hope all of you love the new version even more then the old one! :-D

-Desiqtie


End file.
